


Bits and Pieces

by AvariaRevallier



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, F/M, M/M, Short Story, prompts, tumblr asks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24965626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvariaRevallier/pseuds/AvariaRevallier
Summary: Hey, here you can find my short stories from tumblr. Feel free to visit me and send an ask if you enjoy my stories.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Bofur, Bilbo Baggins/Dwalin, Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Dwalin/Female Reader, Dwalin/Reader, Dwalin/You, Fili/Female Reader, Fíli/Reader, Gimli/Legolas, Gimli/Reader, Gimli/female reader, Kili/Female Reader, Kíli/Reader, Legolas/Female Reader, Legolas/Reader, Thorin Oakenshield/Female Reader, Thorin Oakenshield/Original Female Character(s), Thorin Oakenshield/Reader, Thorin Oakenshield/You
Comments: 16
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my stories feel free to leave a like or comment. Find me on tumblr: my username is avaria-revallier.

Simple Thing  
Maybe it is Thorin x reader, but that is for you to decide  
And there she was. Sitting in the middle of the room. Her eyes closed. Slightly moving to the tact of music only she could hear. A sad smile on her face. She has been waiting sixty years by now. Waiting for something she knew never would happen. 

She has grown old, tending to forget meals, names, appointments.

The bed is untouched. The room cold and empty. Silence is reigning the house. Somewhat she had the illusion of footstepps, the sound of a key in the frontdoor or the gentle play of the piano in the living room. 

His voice near her ear: ‘So, why don’t we go somewhere only we know?’

She missed those simple things. Eating, laughing and talking together.

Sixty years is a pretty long time. The way is still familiar. She knew it like the back of her hand. She might’ve been growing old and tired, but by setting foot on this familiar pathway she became once again the young girl she used to be.

Her shoes were forgotten and as she felt the earth beneath her feet, she couldn’t help but feeling save. Feeling home. A feeling so strong, a lonely tear was rolling down her cheek.

The birds were singing and chatting as the wind whispered through the leafs. Sparkling in a distance, clear deep blue, almost mysterious she could see the lake. 

As she looked at her reflection she saw herself, younger and happy. Right next to her, her beloved. She reached out, but he disappeared.

Sitting down by the fallen tree she holds her face in the sunlight, smiling happily. Her right hand reaches up towards the sky, a golden ring sparkling in the soft light. 

‘I have grown old my dear. I need someone to rely on. You know, this could be the end of everything, I hope you would come for me one last time. Take me with you. Don’t go where I can’t follow. Do you remember? This is the place where we used to laugh. I miss those simple things.’

As the sun setts the last rays gently touch an engraved heart on the fallen tree. Next to it rests the womans hand. Still.


	2. Shut up and kiss me

Shut up and kiss me  
Thorin x female reader fluff  
I just had to... This idea was stuck in my head for far too long.  
“Thorin? Do you have a minute?” walking up to your crush you wipe your hands on the soft material of your dress. 

“Y/N, anything.” he turns around to you, frowning in concern. “I promise I am almost ready with my documents. And I will ask Fili to take over so we can spend some time together.” 

You look in his eyes. With a deep breath you gather all your courage. It has long been overdue for you to tell him. Too long you had avoided the topic. Now. Now you would have to tell him. Tightly grabbing the fabric you take a small step back, streightening yourself.

“Thorin I-” the door opened and a female -goddamn pretty dwarf- entered. 

Thorin turned around at the sudden noise, eying the dwarrowdam as she entered. She asked him something about the forges and they chattered away. 

Your stomach twisted uncomfortable and the floor swirred dangerously. As the woman leaves Thorin turns back to you. 

“Ah, sorry. What were we talking about again? She just wanted my opinion about a small matter in the forges.” he frowned again.

You narrow your eyes and clech your fists. So he had deemed the small matter more important than what you had to tell him? Fine. 

“Nothing, my king. You should go and tend to this small matter with that pretty dwarf. It was nothing of importance anyway. If you may excuse me, your majesty?” without waiting for an answer you rush past the stunned dwarf. 

Wandering the hallways deeper and deeper into the mountain you let the tears run free. It was stupid, really. Why did you get upset over such a small thing? Still, every time you thought about Torin looking at that dwarrowdam new tears ran down your face and anger burned like acid in your guts. 

“Stupid, idiotic, stubborn king!” 

Unconciously you had made your way towards the quarters of the Ri brothers. Your knocking was hesistand, almost shy. After a short while Ori opened the door. 

“Y/N! Are you all right? What happened?” he opens the door further and gently directs you to a comfortable couch. 

Dori entered the livingroom a moment later. A large tray with tea and bisquits in is hands. 

“My dear Y/N, have some tea and cookies. Calm yourself and when you are ready please tell us what happened.” Dori had always been a mother hen, but in situations as this it was comforting. 

“I - don’t know. I am not even sure why I am crying. I was talking to Thorin and then this pretty dwarrowdam entered and they talked. It was nothing much, really.” more tears stream down your face as you describe the situation. 

“A-and I feel as if he deemed his work more important and this woman was so pretty. And - and I am not even sure if he loves me.” you finally blurt out.

Dori and Ori exchange a meaningful look and stand up to sit down one on each side. The whole company had watched their king dancing around you for the las few months. It had been obvious to them what both of you felt. Sadly Thorin had never been the best dwarf showing his emotions and intenions. 

Ori gently rubbs your back in a soothing circular motion while Dori refilled your cup with some more tea. 

The door opened and Nori rushed in, slammig said door shut and pressing himself against it. His face was red, he breathed heavily and his braids were in disarray. 

“He is damn fast for his large body...” he muttered to himself before looking up.

For a moment there was silence. Nori starred at you, taking in every detail. From your puffy and reddened eyes to your running nose and the obvious marks that you had been crying for quite some time. 

Dori gently shook his head, but Noris mouth was too fast. Ori simply closed his eyes, awaiting the critical hit from his brother.

“Y/N, why are you crying? Which poor bastasd ade you cry, huh? Tell me his name and he will wish he had never layed eyes on you.” as if to give weight to his words he whirled around a small knive. 

The thought of Thorin getting hurt, or worse, never looking or talking to you again, made you sobb once again. Hunching forward you miserably bury your face in a cussion. 

Dori jumped up, grabbing his jounger brother by the beard and leaving the room to give him an ear full.

“Don’t worry,” Ori tried to calm you down, “he wouldn’t hurt Thorin. And I am pretty sure that Thorin is not interested in the dwarrowdam.” 

“But how can you be sure?” You sobb into the cussion.

“On our journey I have had a lot of time observing the king. He has someone he likes, but he is not really good at expressing how he feels.” The scribe explains.

It made sense. It hurt, but it made sense. Thorin had someone he would court. Was it Dwalin? They seemed pretty close.

The door slammed open once again and a very angry tattooed warrior entered. 

“Where is he?” Dwalin rowled. 

Ori only sighted, pointing at the door where Dori and Nori had vanished behind. Dwalin nods sharp and strode forward. Silence hung heavy in the air. Then Dori rushed out, closing the door hastily behind him. 

“Maybe we should change locations. Is your room vacant, Y/N?” he asks you politely. 

You only nod. So it was not Dwalin that Thorin wanted to court, but who was it then? You were pondering the wole way to your rooms about this question. You didn’t even notice the pacing dark haired dwarf in front of your door.

“Thorin.” Dori stated a bit too cold. “What brings you here?”

Thorins head jerks up and instantly he focuses on you. Uncomfortable you lookaway. To your surprise Ori shelters you from the intense stare of Thorin. 

“I would like to speak to Y/N. Alone.” he simply states. 

Dori and Ori exchange another meaningful look. Before they leave both look back at you, waiting for your nod. They pass past Thorin and Dori whispers something to his king, making his eyes go wide and mouth partly open. 

“I... Y/N... I was wrong. I was a fool and you have very right to hate me. I am not really good at this. I don’t know where to start. I, the first time that I have met you it was hard to take my eyes of you. When you were near it became hard to breathe and when you were injured that night I would have exchanged all the gold - the whole mountain - for your wellbeing... I love you, Y/N.” he states, eyes locking with yours. 

Momentarily you forget to breathe. Your heart skipped a beat and time stood still. You. He wanted to court you. He would choose you over his kingdom. He loved you! 

“I am sorry Y/N. I am sorry it took me so long. I promise you not a single day I will not tell you that I love you. You shall never shed a single tear because of me. I swear that I will protect you with my life. I -” he nearly pleaded, wringing his hands.

“Shut up and kiss me, you stubborn idiot of a king.” you whisper under your breath.

A second later his lips are pressed against yours. His fingers digging into your waist. You relax into the kiss. One hand gently tugging on his hair, which lures out a small moan from Thorin.

The rather loud clearing of ones throat lets you both shriek away from each other. Your cheeks heat up, seeing the whole company standing in the hallway, grinning and wiggeling their eyebrows.

“Aye, finally. Took you long enough!” Bofur grins from ear to ear. “All right lads, pay up!”


	3. Chapter 3

I think I may be falling in love with you.  
If I could kiss away all your scars.  
You are so cute when you are half asleep like that.

Dwalin x female reader

That had been the scariest thing you have ever witnessed. Azog and his goddamn warg were nothing against the giant bear trying to break down the front door. How in the world could Gandalf bring them to this place? 

You looked around. There was nothing spectacular. Some cows stared back, busy chewing on their hay. The company seemed to calm down as well. The scratching and gnawing from the door had also stopped. 

“Are you all right?” you almost jumped to the ceiling at the deep voice right behind you.

Slowly you turn around. Dwalin was standing behind you. Only a few inches away. If you would lean in a bit and stand on your toes you would have been able to kiss him. 

“Yeah, I am fine. Thank you for your concern.” You swallow down the damn thought.

You hope he would turn around and look after Thorin. After all he was the one who got hurt the most. He didn’t. Dwalin remained painfully close, staring down at you. 

“Aye, good then.” He nods after a few moments. “Give me your pack. I will arrange your things. You should go and have a bath.” Without waiting for your answer he lifts the heavy pack of your shoulders and walks towards the other side of the room.

Stunned you blink at him. Maybe it was hope speaking, but his actions nearly seemed to be caring. Considering that he had been the loudest one arguing against you coming on this quest. Was this eventually more than only looking out for a female? Maybe even a hint of interest? Courting?!

Your face heats up rapidly. Well, he was more than just a bit attractive. He was strong and considerate, kind and protective. 

“Hey, Y/N! What is wrong? You look like you have a fever. Should Oin check you over?” Fili called across the room.

With wide eyes you stare at the young prince, feeling caught red handed. Actually there was nothing to be afraid of, or feeling ashamed for. Still…

“Oh, shut up…” you mutter, fleeing the scene towards the back door. A cool bath would be the best for now.

Bofur, who had been the first one scouting their surroundings had mentioned something of a river in the back of the garden. A cold bath would be the best thing right now.

~~~

The evening went by almost uneventful. Beorn was an amazing host. It had startled you at first that the animals around were much larger and so intelligent. They had shown you around and even prepared dinner. 

It had been quite some time for you and the rest of the company to rest peacefully. Here there were no wargs, orcs, goblins or trolls sitting in your neck. Thorin had been hurt the worst, but you as well as the others felt the complete extend of your smaller wounds, bruises and the strain your muscles and bones had endured. 

You decided to sleep early. Everything in your body ached, but the soft hay made up for it. It took some time to get comfortable and it had nothing to do with the familiar bedroll nearest to you, definitely not! 

In the middle of the night you woke. Looking around you could spot the better part of the company. Drowsy you stand up, making your way over your companions, stepping on one or two of them and earning a few displeased grunts. 

Blinking in the dim light you enter the kitchen, searching for something to drink. You bump into something warm and very muscular. Looking up you stare directly into Dwalins face. 

Taking one step back you get a better look at him. He was shirtless. And hell was he muscular! You blush slightly, hoping he wouldn’t notice in the dark room. 

“Why are you up, Y/N?” he asks in a low rumble. 

“Just thirsty.” You mumble back still staring at his chest.

He turns around, reaching behind him and you stare at his bare back. Like streaks of silver small and bigger scars part his dark skin. You are dazed by the image and reach out, nearly touching him. 

“If I could kiss away all your scars.” You say like in a trance. 

A large hand catches yours and a mug falls clattering to the ground. You snap out of it, head yanking up to meet his eyes. 

‘He didn’t hear that, did he?’ you think, blushing more furiously.

“You are so cute when you are half asleep like that, Y/N.” His hoarse voice washes over you, sending a shiver down your spine.

“I… well, I am-“ you swallow, trying to subdue the nervous flutter in your chest. 

“I think I might falling in love with you!” you suddenly blurt out. 

Silence. Even the snoring of the other dwarrows died down. You said it. Holding your breath you try to to look everywhere but at Dwalin. His grip loosens. 

So it had been just an illusion then. You pull your hand out of his and hastily make your way back to your bedroll. No longer thirty at all, only highly embarrassed and dejected. Turning your back to Dwalins bedroll and forcefully shutting your eyes, ignoring the heavy footstepps and the thud of a body setting near you. You could nearly feel his gaze stinging in your neck.

~~~

The next morning came faster than you wanted it to. You hadn’t been able to sleep at all. Dark circles under your eyes and a deadly expression on your face you slump into your seat. Furthest away from Dwalin and glowering at the filled plate in front of you. 

The lively conversations around you die down. Kili made an attempt to talk to you, but a loving hit from his brother made him close his mouth again. 

A hollow thud from across the table made you look up. It seemed that Dori had nudged Dwalin, pretty hard, into the side. The warrior rubbed the sore spot, glancing at you.

“Y/N… I- about yesterday,” his voice trails of.

He stands up and walks around the table, stopping by your side. Inhaling he puffs out his chest and straightens his back, locking his eyes with yours.

“I am sorry.” Your heart drops, was he about to tell you of in front of everyone?! With wide eyes you clench your fists even tighter. 

“Ah, no. This was definitely the wrong words to choose.” He clears his throat, scratching his neck. “Y/N, would you grant me the honour to court you?”

You gasp at his words, nodding frantically, not able to speak or hear the cheering and congratulations. Dwalin sweeps you off the chair and gently hugs you, whispering ‘Sanûrzud‘ into your ear.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: character death, trauma
> 
> sorry...

Shouting, screaming, crying. The smell of iron in the air. Kili is stiff, petrified even. His body is numb. His mind blank. Like through cotton he could hear Dwalin screaming his name, Thorin crying after Fili. 

The rest of the battle flashed past the young prince. There was much cutting, slicing and stabbing involved. Thorin had managed to kill Azog, getting heavily injured. 

Kili sat by his uncles bed day and night. Thorin woke and descended back into his feverish dreams more than once. Asking for Fili almost every time. The cold grip around his heart tightening every time.

He had known for a long time that his uncle held great expectations for his brother. Kili knew that Fili looked much like Frerin and that this also made Thorin quite taken with his brother. Fili would have one day succeeded the throne, wearing the crown, reigning over the mountain. Now he was dead. 

‘Foolish boy. Too young. Not old enough. Not good enough.’ Kili had heard these words all his life. He was accustomed to stand in the shadow of his brother. But now that Fili was gone, they all would suddenly look at him, expect things from him.

When his uncle asked the both of them to join him on the quest Kili had been so proud. Finally someone had seen his worth. When Thorin nodded at him to shoot the orc in the plains, he had been terrified but also honoured. He had finally looked at Kili, the younger one of the brothers.  
When Thorin woke completely he wasn’t more than a shadow of himself. He wandered the halls, endlessly searching for something only he would know. Kili had to take all kinds of lessons. He had hardly any free-time, but when night falls the worries crept in. 

Every time he closes his eyes he sees Fili, pale faced, eyes wide. Then a horrible slashing sound, pain conquering his face. A small trail of blood in the corner of his mouth. He fell, his eyes locked with Kilis, the life slowly leaving from his gaze. 

Kili would wake every night, bathed in cold sweat, panting, disorientated, knife drawn. Sometimes he would wander around, visit the forges and the kitchen. Almost everything reminded him of Fili, the children playing, the warriors training dual swords.

Thorin wandered the halls, down to the mines and out in the fields. He slept seldom more than two or three hours. Whenever he met Kili, he hardly could look him straight in the eyes, reminding him too much of the dead blonde. 

Both of them broke and slowly crumbled away, not capable to pull themselves back together. Dis collapsed when only one of her sons welcomed her. She screamed and cried, hit her brother in anger but stopped, when she recognised her own pain in his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Rivendell had been truly beautiful, well, ecxept for the fact, that it had been built by bloody elves. You also had missed the meat in all the food they had served you and the company. And their strange taste in musik. If Bofur hadn’t started singing you might have gone insane.

Brushing your dripping braids out of your eyes you look ahead. It wasn’t too far to the small cave they had found after the incident with the stone giants. And poor shivering Bilbo. You had almost lost him.

Drenched to the very bone you bury yourself under various blankets and shirts you had ‘lend’ yourself from Dwalin. Curled up and still shivering you watch the others settle down for the night.

“You are adorable, Y/N.” whispers a deep voice right next to your ear.

Jerking around you stare right into Dwalins face. Somehow he had managed to stay nearly completely dry! at this point you must have been looking like a shivering hedgehog, burried under all those clothes.

“Shut it! Get your ass over here and just hold me! I am freezing to death.” you hiss at him, but willingly open your warm cover a bit for him tocome closer.

You shriek up in the middle of the night when Thorin starts yelling. Suddenly the ground underneath you is gone and all there is for you to hold onto is Dwalin. The firm warrior is wide awake by now and shields you with his body while falling.

Landing rather soft on his chest you have barely enough time to get a decent view of your surroundings. Still covered in an unreasonable amount of blankets you get dragged over bridges and unsecured pathways.

“Start with the youngest. No. Start with the female.” the goblin king laughed.

You fought like a wild animal, but Dwalin was fighting like a mad dog. He only stopped, when they threatened him to slice your throat open right before his eyes. A cold knife pressed against your flesh.

You had been fortunate enough to manage to hide quite a few knives under the blankets. When Gandalf came and flipped the situation upside down you were the fist to start fighting.

Two slashes and a rolling head later Dwalin was by your side once again. Frantically checking you for injuries between the stabbing and killing of enemies.

“I am gonna protect you, Y/N.” he vowed to you, gently brushing your cheek while beheading a gobling appearing behind you.

He fulfilled his vow. He had kept you save from the spiders and warm in the dungeons. No harm came to you while facing the dragon, no serious injuries in the battle of five armies.


	6. Chapter 6

Bagginshield Ask 100

There was no way that his stupid plan would ever work. Trying to negotiate with a troll! Damn that burglar. He would not only cost them their lives, but also the small chance they had to reclaim their home.

“They have parasites, all of them. Nasty business if you ask me. I wouldn’t risk it. I really wouldn’t.” he could hear the shaking voice of the dangling hobbit again.

“Parasites?! We have no parasites!” rumbled someone to his left.

A well calculated kick in his nephew’s side made them all rethink their approach. The burglar at least seemed to have some kind of plan. But really, parasites? Grumbling into his beard he swallowed his pride and swore to himself to never speak of this day ever again, before he also started to yell. Embarrassing.

“The dawn will take you all!” with a loud crack the boulder broke and bright daylight flooded the clearing.

~

“What were you thinking, burglar?” Thorin roared as soon as he was free from the sack and had put on some decent clothing, “You nearly got us all killed!”

The hobbit, covered in snot and filth, was desperately trying to get the slimy substance out of his mantle. Ridiculous effort. Well, not that he cared. Not at all.

Kili, on the other side of the camp was receiving a similar ear full of his older brother. Something about being reckless and what he was thinking charging into the fight like that. Thorin had to agree with Fili.

Sadly, he hasn’t acted any better. He had charged in like that as well, unprepared, reckless. He should have known better. But the sight of Kili against those three giants all alone and the burglar- no, he would certainly not care about the burglar. He was no more than dead weight on this quest.

Still, why was his heart clenching tightly each time the hobbit stumbled or seemed to be in danger? Why would he rest when the small frame of their burglar crouched in exhaustion? Why did his belly felt like a million butterflies when that hobbit was near, looked at him and smiled? By Mahal, what was wrong with him? Had he eaten something spoiled?

“Have you lost your damn mind?” the angry outbroke of the burglar caught him off guard, but he kept his facial expressions in check.

Frantically rubbing at one of the darker stains on the red coat he takes a step closer towards Thorin. His toes nearly touched the tips of the dwarven kings’ boots. His golden curls were a mess, Thorin nearly raised his hand to untangle one of the strands but stopped himself just in time.

“If it wasn’t for you and your gorgeous voice, luring me on this journey to end up as a dragon snack you would be long dead! The trolls would have swallowed you and your pretty ass in a matter of minutes if I hadn’t stalled for time. But all you do is complain with that sexy voice coming out of your sweet mouth. A simple thanks would have been nice! … Never mind,” he sighs, looking down on his ruined coat, “I am going to head down to the river to wash my clothes and clean myself throughout. If you swallowed your pride and came to your senses, you are very welcome to join me. I could use some help with my hair, it has gotten quite long over the past few months.”

Without another word Bilbo turns around, heading down to the river. Leaving behind twelve gaping dwarrows, an amused wizard and a dwarven king, completely perplex and baffled by the words this seemingly gentle creature had spoken.

Had that been an invitation?


End file.
